Grand Theft Auto 5: Love Reunited
by MissxJade
Summary: Will Natalie be reunited with her lover? First Fanfiction ever, love to see reviews and suggestions!
1. Prologue

**This is my First Fanfiction and would love to hear you're reviews and suggestions! **

* * *

Prologue

9 years ago, Lundendorff , North Yankton

Natalie turned on the TV, her brother was out at a party and her sister was asleep, "three men have robbed a bank" The news reported went on, "one confirmed dead, one injured and missing with the other man, one witness said they saw one man running from two people shot, If you have any evidence of tonight's events please call the number on screen" Natalie froze. Was the love of her life dead?


	2. Spotted

**Will be uploading next chapter as soon as i have done it!**

* * *

Natalie looked out of the window of her modern high-rise, Her long brunette hair was in a loose side braid, the streets below became busier by the second as they normally would at lunch time, workers coming out of their offices to grab something to eat, people going out to lunch with their friends, Natalie hardly knew any body in Los Santos, she arrived two weeks ago, boxes scattered around the apartment. It was strange seeing sun instead of snow.

Natalie had moved away from her family for a clean start, away from all her memories of a past life she shared with a man old enough to be her dad. 9 years ago when she was 16, was when she last saw her lover, he's not once left her mind since the news report 9 years ago this exact day. Still faced with the question if he was still alive.

Three weeks had gone by now and Natalie had still yet to explore the lifestyle of a celebrity, so she made this the day to do just that. She decided to walk around the area that the millionaires lived in. Stuff like expensive jewellery and men with money didn't really appeal to her. But as she was exploring why not have a look! She was more of a tomboy, spending most of her time playing video games, doing races or at the gun range, she had never done drugs in her life. She'd seen what it had done to her brother, Rob, he's been in hospital several times and her mother had died from an overdose, that was the reason she didn't want anything to do with the stuff.

While walking past a house she recognised someone but couldn't figure out who he was, she'd only seen the side of him but she defiantly knew who he was. Natalie had spent longer out than she had expected and the sun began to set, she walked back the same route as she was unaware of any other way to go. As she walked back passed the stunning houses and noticed a red truck, it seemed so out-of-place, then she saw a man come out of a gate and walk towards the car not the same guy she had seen before but suddenly it hit her, Trevor Phillips. Her lover.


	3. Michael

**Hope you enjoy, Please leave a review or suggestion on what you think should happen next!**

* * *

Millions of questions flooded Natalie's head, Did he see her? Were the others dead? Why was he in LS? Did he remember her? And finally the big one, Did he still love her? She'd taken of her makeup and had a shower before getting into bed, but she didn't sleep, she couldn't.

Her mind was racing with millions of different explanations she knew Michael was dead, she was at his funeral, was Brad still alive, who was the one that was injured? Who had she seen going into that house? Would she ever see him again? Why so many question, why did she have to see him again, it was almost as if she never wanted to see him again but at the same time she wanted to be held by him and feel his lips on hers, How could someone feel all these emotions all at once?

Finally it's was 8 in the morning, the past 10 hours had felt like 10 weeks, Natalie hadn't slept because of the day the events of yesterday, she had to see him again and speak to him even if it was only to find out if he felt the way she felt about him. That was her mission for the day.

She got out of bed and had a slice of toast before heading to the bathroom to have a shower, if she was going to find him she needed to look half decent, after finishing her shower she left her hair down, it fell into a perfect wavy style and she chose do leave it there, Natalie had picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a tank top with she paired with a pair of ugg boots, before leaving to go on her hunt for Trevor she did her makeup, she never used to wear makeup around him, but since she didn't know what to expect she put makeup on but still kept it simple.

Natalie got into her car and went back to where she saw him the night before, nothing. She drove around the city searching for his red truck, nothing, it's was now 4 and she'd been searching for 7 hours now, was she ever going to find him? She deiced to go back to where she had seen that man going into the house yesterday, the same gate Trevor was coming out of perhaps the people that lived there could help her find him, it was worth a shot!

She pulled up to the gate and it began to open as she drove up the drive of the magnificent house. Getting out of her car she became nervous what if he was there what would she say? What would she do? "Crap, I didn't think this through" she rang the bell and waited she stared down at the feet and began to think when the door opened "He-" He completely stopped dead in his tracks "Michael?" Natalie could believe her eyes, how was this happening? "I thought you were dead" "yeah, I never though I'd see you again" He wondered if she already knew he wasn't dead "neither did I" Natalie responded "sorry come on in" Michael lead her into the large home and straight to the living room. Breaking the silence Michael spoke "Why are you here" Natalie looked him in the eyes, still shocked at his existence " To find Trevor" he remember the conversation he had had earlier that week with Trevor about how Trevor couldn't get her out of his mind "why do you want to find him?" "I love him and I need to know if he feels the same about me" "Why did you come here?" Michael responded confused to why she had gone to his house "I saw him leave her yesterday, do you know where he is?"


	4. Vanilla Unicorn Part 1

**_Sorry for no updates, its short but wanted to do a update, i will try my hardest to get another part up before monday_**

* * *

"He owns the vanilla unicorn, if you are going to look for him thats the best place to start" Natalie thought for a moment to try a name to a place, "The strip club" "Yeah" Michael replied, he began to his decision about telling her, would she get hurt or would trevor get hurt?

Natalie left Michaels house, she was confused as to why Trevor would own a strip club, as she remembers him he wasn't that type of guy. She got in her car and began to drive to the club, then the thought occurred to her what would she say, she hadn't expected to see him ever again, she thought of him every night, as she wished his arms where wrapped around her as they fell asleep together, she never thought she would have another chance with him.

After driving around for a hour going in a circle around they streets of the club she decided to drive into the alleyway, she saw the red truck she has seen him getting into parked out side, he had to be there, Natalie stepped out of her car and started to walk towards the club entrance, her heart was racing.


End file.
